


Have Some Blue

by CallieFlower



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blue - Freeform, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP - Freeform, Friendship, Ghostbur, Guilt, Not Shippy, Other, Panic Attacks, Shame, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Vomiting, attempted hurt/comfort, exile arc, ghostbur tries, he really does, l'manberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieFlower/pseuds/CallieFlower
Summary: Tubbo is feeling down. Ghostbur tries his best to help.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 59





	Have Some Blue

It came over him when he least expected it, and when it did, it hit him like a ton of bricks and washed him away like a wave. He was giving a speech to his constituents this time, when it hit him. The tidal wave of sadness, inky black and roiling like stormclouds, thicker than anything the sun could hope to pierce. It came like a summer monsoon, unexpected and all at once, blackening the edges of his vision. He had to get off this stage.

Making a brief excuse, he rushed off the platform, away from the podium and through the nearest door, into a storage room. Tubbo collapsed onto the nearest crafting table and slid to the floor, chest heaving. _Oh god, don't vomit. Not now._ Tears welled up in his eyes and the iron grip of shame bore down on his gut, squeezing tighter and tighter until he couldn't stand it any longer and he heaved a great, retching sob, tears pooling in his eyes and running hot down his cheeks. They burned him.

_Good God, I miss him. I fucking miss him so goddamn much._

Tommy. He was gone. He was gone and it was all Tubbo's fault.

_All my fault. All my **fucking**_ _fault._

He choked on his next breath, throat seeming to swell with a scream, although what came out was only a wretched whimper. His vision flashed and his stomach siezed as the guilt twisted his guts until his stomach's contents spewed to the floor in a foul-smelling puddle. Relief washed over him as he began to cry in earnest, pulling air back into his lungs as he clutched at his stomach. His shirt collar was choking him, it had to be, his heart was pounding so hard it felt like it was trying to break free. He fell back to his hands and knees.

_Don't vomit don't vomit don't vomit-_

"Tubbo?" A quiet, almost cheerful voice came from behind him.

Tubbo spun around, hand over his mouth. It was Ghostbur.

"Are you okay, Tubbo?"

"Yeah." _No._

"What's wrong?" Ghostbur asked, voice lilted with childlike innocence, "Do you miss Tommy?"

"Yeah." _Jesus, he's like a toddler in a war zone._

Ghostbur reached into his spectral pockets, floating a few feet above the ground, and handed Tubbo some wet floral pulp, "Here. Have some blue. I hope you feel better, Tubbo."

"Thanks, Ghostbur."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are simply lovely to read, and are encouraging to continue work in this fandom, as well as kudos. I'd also appreciate it if you don't mention or bring this to the content creators, as to avoid anyone being made uncomfy. Other than that, if you want, follow me on tumblr @thepoglog where I take requests and prompts, and I'll see you next time.  
> xoxo,  
> callie


End file.
